1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guide assemblies for doors, including a guide member and shim supporting the guide member, the assembly adapted for receiving rolling closet or cabinet doors, and the shim being made of any selected thickness such as 1/8", 1/4", 3/8" and 1/2" in thickness so that a variety of shimming heights can be obtained. More particularly, the invention relates to a guide assembly of guides and shims for doors passing therethrough and in which the guide and a shim or shims are secured stably to a deck or floor surface by screw fasteners, and in which there is provided a convenient structure to provide for a solid base on the floor and for raising the guide to a height level with the top of the padding and carpeting materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents relate to door guides: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,750,622--June 19, 1956--Stark, 2,898,623--Aug. 11, 1959--Johnson, 3,118,169--Jan. 21, 1964--Foltz, 3,205,529--Sept. 14, 1965--Vintan, 3,454,979--July 15, 1969--Harbertson, 3,493,990--Feb. 10, 1970--Winn.
The patents to Vintan and Winn disclose guides for sliding doors supported on support legs extending through holes punched through the carpet and pad with the length of the legs being varied in length so that the guide will be positioned just above the carpet. The patent to Harbertson discloses a guide unit for sliding doors placed over the carpet, and the other patents are of more general interest. None of these patents discloses all of the specific details of the present invention in such a way as to bear upon the patentability of any claims of the present invention.